


Excuse You

by Director550



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Funny, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director550/pseuds/Director550
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are traveling to their honeymoon, and somebody doesn't appreciate that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot. Inspired by the great Amy Poehler in her book, "Yes Please." Thank you for reading!

Korra and Asami walked hand in hand down the boarding platform. Huge smiles plastered their faces and they couldn’t be happier.

They were on their honeymoon. Finally.

They planned to spend their plane flight in a happy haze. Korra had never flown first class and was looking forward to that as well. It also helped that Asami had helped design the plane they were traveling on.

They waited their turn to board the plane. Once aboard, Asami sat in the seat next to the window, while Korra placed her bags in the overhead storage.

She heard an annoyed sigh, and looked at the man sitting behind them. He was clearly a business executive. He wore and expensive looking suit, and his hair was combed back. He immediately looked away when Korra looked at him. She rolled her eyes, used to the way they were treated by some close-minded people.

She quickly pushed her annoyance away. Sitting next to her new wife. Asami smiled at her grabbing Korra’s hand and pulling it into her lap.

“Thanks babe,” She said giving her a quick peck.

“Anything for those kisses,” Korra replied leaning in for another peck.

“Mmhmm,” Asami said kissing Korra deeply instead.

Korra heard shifting and a groan from behind them. Korra broke away from Asami and glared between their seats at the man, who was now looking out the window.

Asami grabbed Korra’s chin, pulling her back.

“No. None of that.” She said looking at Korra’s lips, “Only us.”

“Only us.” Korra repeated, receiving another kiss.

The rest of the flight was spent with flirtatious whispering between the two. But whenever the women would express their bliss with a kiss or a loving comment, Korra heard a sigh or groan from the man behind them. But she ignored him, choosing to focus on the beautiful woman next to her. Halfway through the flight, Asami pulled out her iPod and a headphone splitter. They both listened to music, sometimes whispering lyrics. Eventually they fell asleep against each other, and they spend the rest of the flight, cuddling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the plane had landed, they grabbed their things and walked off the plane, hands intertwined. As they headed toward the moving walk-way, the man from the plan pushed past them jostling Korra.

“Excuse me,” Korra said trying to stay calm.

“Excuse me? Excuse you!” he said.

Korra looked up into his boring, rich guy face. He was visibly angry. He had bumped into them on purpose to teach them a lesson.

“You disgusting girls were all over each other the entire flight,” he said. “You should not be in first class!”

Korra’s anger was building quickly with his words and just as she was about to yell back, Asami pushed her out of the way, using her height to get in the man’s face.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU.” she yelled, chasing him as he tried to get away from her.

“You homophobic motherfucker! Who do you think you are? You’re not better than us. Fuck you and your fucking opinions, you piece of shit!” Asami chased him until he jumped onto the moving walk-way.

Korra was doubled over in laughter, and Asami returned red faced and breathing heavy.

“Hey-hey,” Korra said holding Asami’s head in her hands still laughing, “That was awesome.”

 She kissed Asami deeply pulling her from her anger.

"My wife is a badass.” Korra said pushing their foreheads together.

Asami smiled at her, taking another kiss.

“And don’t you forget it,” she said intertwining their hands.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
